


Applause

by Winterm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is insecure, Gen, I hurt basically everyone, One Shot, Roman goes through the most, Shameless Hamilton reference, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterm/pseuds/Winterm
Summary: No one came to Roman’s show. They all had their own reasons.





	Applause

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in one long creative spurt that I should have spent on my other story. Oh well, this spices up the dashboard. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, tell me if you find any typos or if something doesn’t make sense.
> 
> This was made for the benefit of the wonderful Lord_Loki, who told me yesterday that she read all of the Romangst on AO3. Her Sanders Sides stories are as wonderful as she is, check them out.

They all had reasons for not going. 

Logan did not particularly enjoy theater. He was not a super imaginative person, and though he appreciated the technical aspects and work put into productions, he thought it would be better if the other Sides went instead. They would be able to appreciate it more than him anyway. His logical thinking would only be a hindrance to the others in this case. It usually was. He had heard all about it in Deceit’s fake trial. The fact that they seemed to prefer that liar over him would really sting, if he had emotions. He could IMAGINE it felt like his heart getting ripped out of his chest and stomped on repeatedly. If he could feel that, which he obviously can’t.

Virgil was too nervous. It was more likely than not he would say something wrong, or offend someone, or… literally anything could break up his fragile friendships with the other Sides. He knew they wanted him there in their discussions, and he was proved to be an important part of Thomas, but… did they really want him there outside of their usual meetings? His dark way of seeing things might ruin the show, or make everyone else nervous. He had that effect on people.

Patton wanted to come. He would do literally everything in his power to be there. It was his job to be kind and supportive of everyone. He just wasn’t very punctual, as Logan put it. He had the tendency to be late to places, and that was exactly what happened. He was the entire event late. Or so he told himself. That comment from Logan was exactly what he was thinking about for the past few hours, and he self-consciously let himself miss the show. He tried not to dwell on Logan’s many critiques, but they did hurt. He really tried to be reliable and on time and focused, but always came up short. And missing the show probably just proved those points to everyone.

Remy was nocturnal. He was invited, but needed to recharge his figurative batteries. Everyone was on his case about Thomas not getting enough sleep. He was trying to do what they asked, jeez. It’s not like he was even officially a Side. Not that he wanted to be. But it would be nice for someone to recognize what he was doing every once in a while, right? He was so under appreciated. And god, it wasn’t like he even talked to the others all that much. 

The dark sides simply had better things to do.

XXXXXX

Roman was really excited for this. It was something he had been planning for a while. If he could just give his friends a nice relaxing evening, it would be worth all the preparations that went into it. Writing a whole musical in three months was no easy feat, and he was proud of himself for it. He got into costume, stepped onto the Mind-Theater stage, and waited. Two whole hours went by with no one there. He finally exited through stage right, holding back tears.

He was about to wash his makeup off when he was hit with a sudden bolt of determination. He took a deep breath and walked right back out.

“It was a strange time for the kingdom…” Roman started. He looked out at the empty seats, telling the tale that no one came to hear. He went through the entire show, imagining the many people in the audience who would be captivated by it. 

Roman reached the last line, and the curtain closed.

For the final touch, he filled the theater with applause, smiled, and bowed to the empty seats. 

“Good show, Roman,” he heard just then. He opened his eyes and saw Thomas, sitting right in the front row. “I came as soon as I heard.”

“All the way from London? Damn.” Roman choked out with difficulty. “I thought you had a thing with your friends.”

“I did. Three and a half hours ago. I’m glad you waited for me, and I’m sure the others had reasons not to come, it was wonderful.” Thomas replied. 

Honestly, Roman could save the reasons Logan, Patton, and Virge didn’t come for tomorrow. He was glad he had a least one audience member to appreciate his performance. Nay, his dress rehearsal. He would put on that show again. Maybe everyone would come next time.

It took a long-put-off conversation about all of their feelings, but after they figured out most of their issues, Roman’s show was a good reward for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda rough and pretty short. I’m still posting it, and you can’t stop me.


End file.
